the_heck_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Cele
About Cele, (real name Fiona), is a member of the Heck Zone. She has been active since the 10th of October, 2017. She is in a relationship with the owner of the server, Beth (whom she calls "Befy"), and is very, very, very much in lesbians. She is 14 years old, and her birthday is on August 30th. She rarely takes pictures of herself, but draws jokey, doodle-like self-portraits often. She does not swear, and refuses to ever do so, this becoming a joke among many of her friends both online and in real life. Interests Cele mainly enjoys Pokemon, her favorite region being the Unova region, and her favorite pokemon being Celesteela, Reuniclus, Samurott, Porygon-Z, and probably more, but she can't think of them at the moment. She also likes Danganronpa, her favorite character being Kyoko Kirigiri, often expressing her "ABSOLUTE LESBIANISM" towards her. Despite that, she thinks that Byakuya Togami is a "rat- the bad kind of rat", much to Pin (who Cele claims "stans him")'s dismay. Not only that, but Cele is an avid listener of- dare I say it- Vocaloid, in the year 2018. However, she always says "DONT GO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE THAT IM LISTENING TO LIEK>... FRICKING... WORLD IS MINE." (This is a direct quote. Grammatical errors are present.) She mainly likes the works of Kikuo, Kairiki Bear, and MARETU. She enjoys dreaming of making small videos to go along with these songs, but her ADHD usually prevents her from doing so unless she has a burst of energy. She also likes 4LUNG, video game soundtracks, and more electronic music. She also enjoys Yume Nikki, Bandori (her favorite band being Hello Happy World), Cookie Run, Animal Crossing, and Splatoon. She has an array of characters that she herself creates the designs and backstories for, often creating heart-wrenching plot twists that shock others (see: Hilda's reaction: "I THOUGHT ALL YOUR CHARACTERS WERE UWU LESBIANS???"). She also likes abandoned places, and old technology. She draws. A lot. The Purples Cele has a "type". She's gay for the purples. I don't know. These characters often seem to have the pattern of being "smart, cool, and collected." They remind her a lot of her girlfriend in that, although she loves her even more than any of the characters on this list combined (this is cheesy and gay but i love befy so fricking much)! - Kyoko Kirigiri - V1 Flower - Kaoru Seta - Anabel Kins Cele, although she hates to admit it, is what she calls "a filthy kinnie." She always tries to justify it by saying that "she knows she, like, doesn't actually THINK SHE IS this character, but, you know". Bianca (Pokemon) Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa) Wormlore Cele often talks about "worms", or her being a worm, or just generally worming. Here are some phrases of hers. "im a worm" "IM CHUNCHING ONION" "i dont have ears" "do you accept criticism on your messages" "dang... it be like that some times" "UWAAA THANK U (for some reason she says uwaa unironically, this is a really bad habit, please, i BEG of you,)" "...but go off i guess" "oh im kin with that image" Category:Fuck Zone Members